The Day That Things Changed
by WildcatsLabyrinth2018
Summary: A couple gets turn in to a vampire. Troy and Gabriella's friends Buffy and Angel help them fight vampires. What other things will be happening in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and his girlfriend Gabriella had got out of the truck. Troy locked his truck before they went into the house. Gabriella looked across the street and notice that the house had a sold sign on it. Troy asked Gabriella what she was looking at. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was looking at the house that was across the street. Troy then looked across the street and saw that the house had been sold. Gabriella said to Troy that she wonders who bought the house. Troy told his girlfriend that he was wondering the same thing. So they went in to his house and to the kitchen to get some thing to drink. Lucille saw her son and his girlfriend come into the kitchen. Troy and Gabriella asked his mom if she knew who bought the house a cross the street. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that a young couple had bought it and that they should arrive soon. Troy grabbed two bottles of water out of the refrigerator. Troy then went back over to his girlfriend and gave her one of the bottles of water.

Mean while Buffy and Angel had arrived at their new house. They got out of their car and went into the house. Angel told his girlfriend Buffy that he was going to get the pack boxes out of the car. Buffy told her boyfriend Angel that she would come help him. So they went back outside to the car and got the few boxes out of the back seat. The moving truck arrived at the house and the moving guys parked it. The moving guys started carrying the stuff into the house. Angel and Buffy went in to the house and told the moving guys where the stuff had to go. Angel thanked the moving guys for bringing the stuff in the house. Angel paid the moving guys and they left the house. Angel and Buffy started unpacking their stuff and putting it a way.

Troy and Gabriella had finish their home work and were now making out on his bed. A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella pulled a way from the kiss, to get some air. After they got some air, they went back to making out. They ended up making love twice ,before getting dress in comfortable clothes. They left his bedroom and went down stairs to get another bottle of water. Lucille ask her son and his girlfriend if they want to go meet their new neighbors. Troy and Gabriella told his mom that they would love to goo meet the new neighbors. Troy asked his mom where dad was at. Lucille told her son that his dad was still at the school, finishing some paper work and would be home later on. So the three of them left the house and went over to the house a cross the street. Lucille knocked on the door and they waited for them to answer.

Angel and Buffy had finish unpacking and were now relaxing on the couch. They heard some one knocking on the door and so they went to answer it. When they pen the door they saw their friend Gabriella with two people. Gabriella could not believe it was her friend Buffy from one of her old schools. Buffy was happy to see her friend Gabriella again. Buffy and Angel gave Gabriella a hug and asked her and the two people with her to come in. Gabriella interduced her boyfriend Troy and his mom to Bufffy and Angel. Gabriella saw that her boyfriend and his mom were surprise that she knows Buffy and Angel. Gabriellla with Buffy and Angel told Troy and his mom how they know each other and how they are friends.

Phoebe,Cole, Piper, Leo, Prue and Andy were going to be living in a mansion. Cole,Leo and Andy went to plan a romantic date for their girlfriends. Prue , Piper and Phoebe went to do some shopping at the mall. Prue and sisters left the house and got into Prue's car. They pulled out of the drive way and were on their way to the mall. The girls hope they would find a dress and a few other clothes too. They arrived at the mall and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. They went into the mall and headed to the clothing stores. They were in the third store looking at the clothes. Phoebe found a dress she wanted to try on and so she went to the changing rooms. Phoebe tried the dress on but she did not like the look on her. She took the dress off and put her clothes back on.

Phoebe came out of the dressing room and was on her way to take the dress back. Phoebe saw a girl with blonde hair and saw that she was wearing all pink with sparkles. Phoebe could not understand why the girl would wear all that pink with sparkles. Phoebe wondered what the girls name was. So few minutes later Phoebe found out the girls name and wonder why the girl would be named after a dog. So Phoebe went to find her sisters and to tell them about the girl that was named after a dog. Prue and Piper saw Phoebe coming back over to them. Phoebe told her sisters that she had saw a girl wearing a lot of pink with sparkles. Phoebe then told her sisters that the girl's name is Sharpay. Prue and Piper were wondering why a person would name a girl after a type of dog.

Troy and Gabriella with his mom had visited with Buffy and Angel for a while. Two hours later Troy and Gabriella with his mom said goodbye to Buffy and Angel and left to go back to the house. Buffy and Angel went to the kitchen to drink some blood before they went out on patrol. Troy and Gabriella with his mom had arrived back at the house and went inside. Lucille asked Gabriella if she was staying over night. Gabriella told Lucille she was not sure yet. Troy asked Gabriella if she would stay over night. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would love to stay over night. So they left his house and went next door to her house. They went into the house and went upstairs to her bedroom. Gabriella packed her over night bag and then they went back down stairs. Gabriella saw her mom in the kitchen and asked her if she could stay over night at Troy's. Maria told Gabriella that she could stay over night at Troy's house. Gabriella told her mom that she would see her tomorrow. Troy and Gabriella left her house and went back to his house for the night.

Please Review!

A/N This story is going to have 12 to 16 chapters. I am going to do a little bit of jumping in this next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella finding about Buffy and Angel being vampires and stuff. Also in the next chapter will have Prue and her sisters with their guys going on a romantic date too.

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, Buffy The Vampire Slayer or Charmed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy and Gabriella had gotten through school and were now sitting in the park doing their homework. Chad and the others had went home. A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella had finished their homework and were now kissing each other on the lips. They had ended up making love twice. A few minutes later they had caught their breaths. They got up and went to take a quick shower together. They got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts to relax in.

Prue and her sister's wondered what their boyfriends were doing. Phoebe said to her sister's that their boyfriends must be doing some guys stuff. Meanwhile Andy, Leo and Cole were getting the last of the stuff ready for their romantic evening that they were going to be having with their girlfriends. Prue asked her sister's if they wanted to pull a prank on their boyfriends. Piper and Phoebe told Prue lets do it. So the sisters were planning their prank. Prue said to the sisters that they should see if their friends Troy and Gabriella want to help them prank their boyfriends.

Angel asked Buffy if they were going to tell Gabriella and her boyfriend about them being vampires soon. Buffy told her boyfriend Angel that they will tell them when the time is right. Angel asked Buffy if they were going to hanging out with Troy and Gabriella later on after they get back from patrolling. Buffy told Angel that they are going to hang out with Troy and Gabriella later on. So they did some training and then drank their two bags of blood before they went on patrol that night.

Prue and her sisters arrived at Troy's house and knocked on the door. Troy and Gabriella went to answer the door to see who it was. They open the door and saw their friends Prue, Piper and Phoebe standing in front of them. They asked Prue and her sisters what they were doing here. Prue and her sisters told Troy and Gabriella that they were wondering if they would help them prank their boyfriends. Troy and Gabriella told Prue and her sister that they would love to help them prank their boyfriends. Prue and her sisters asked Troy and Gabriella if they would like to help them figured out what pranks to do. Troy and Gabriella told their friend Prue and her sisters that they would be happy to help them with figuring out the pranks. Troy and Gabriella told Prue and her sisters that they can go to the park and figure out the pranks while they are there. Prue and her sisters told Troy and Gabriella that it was a good idea.

So Troy and Gabriella told his parents that they were going to the park with Prue and sisters for a while. They left the house and walked to the park together. They arrived at the parked and went over to a picnic table. They sat down at the picnic table and started to figure out what kind of prank that they want to pull. Prue and her sisters told Troy and Gabriella what idea's they had for the prank they wanted to pull on their boyfriends. Troy and his girlfriend asked Prue ad her sisters if they thought about doing some thing with their boyfriends clothes. Prue and her sisters told Troy and Gabriella that they thought about it, but decided not to do that. Troy and his girlfriend told Prue and her sisters that they have a friend named Chad that could help them with coming up with a prank to pull on their boyfriends. Prue and her sisters asked Troy if could call their friend Chad and see if he could come to the park and help them out.

Troy told Prue and her sisters that he can call Chad right now. So Troy got up and walked a way to call Chad. Prue and her sisters asked Gabriella if Chad is good at pulling pranks. Gabriella told them that Chad was good at pulling pranks because he has pulled a few on teachers and other students at school. Troy came back over and told Prue and her sisters that Chad was on his way to the park.

Andy, Cole and Leo had finished setting the stuff up for the romantic dates they had plan to have with their girlfriends. They did not know that their girlfriends were going to be pranking them. They were on the way back to the house to see what their girlfriends were doing. They did not know that their girlfriends were not at the house, but at the park. Andy, Cole and Leo could not wait to have their romantic evening with their girlfriends.

Chad and Taylor arrived at the park and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. Chad and Taylor saw Troy and Gabriella with Prue and her sisters sitting at a picnic table. They walked over to where Troy and Gabriella with Prue and her sisters were at. Troy and Gabriella interduce Chad and Taylor to Prue and her sisters. Prue and her sisters asked Chad if he would help them pull a prank on their boyfriends. Chad told Prue and her sisters that he would be happy to help them pull a prank on their boyfriends.

Chad told Prue and her sisters that they could change their looks. Prue and her sisters asked Chad what he meant by them changing their looks. Chad told Prue and her sisters that they could get some wigs and color eye contacts that change their eye color. Prue and her sisters said to Chad that they never thought about changing their look for the prank they are going to do on their boyfriends. Chad asked Prue and her sisters if their boyfriends all have a car. They told Chad that their boyfriends had a car. Chad told them they could do some thing to their cars for part of the prank they are going to pull on their boyfriends.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up on this story. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella with Chad and Taylor and Prue with her sisters pulling the prank on their boyfriends. Also in the chapter will have Angel and Buffy hanging out with Troy and Gabriella. I have not decided if I want Angel and Buffy to tell Troy and Gabriella about them being vampires in the next chapter or the one after. I am still figuring out the rest of this story.


End file.
